Gunpla Collection
Gunpla Collection is the tenth episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. Synopsis The Try Fighters have won the West Tokyo qualifying tournament for the Gunpla Battle Japanese Championship. As Sekai recovers from the damage of assimilation, he thinks ahead to the powerful new opponents gathering at the national tournament. Meanwhile Sekai's sister Mirai Kamiki, who works as a fashion model, has been signed up for the "Tokyo Gunpla Collection," an event meant to fuse Gunpla with fashion. The highlight of the event will be a Gunpla Rally between modeling agencies. With the help of Sekai and Yuuma, Mirai successfully builds her Mama-Beargguy. On the day of the Gunpla Collection, Sekai and the others go to visit Mirai after the glorious fashion show. Here they encounter TAKU, the leader of the popular rock group SGOCK Third Generation. Somehow or other, thanks to Sekai, Mirai may now have to go on a date with TAKU depending on the outcome of the race.GundamInfo Plot Stats Characters *Kaoruko Sazaki *Yomi Sakashita *Akira Suga *Shunsuke Sudou *Yuuma Kousaka *Sekai Kamiki *Fumina Hoshino *Mr. Ral *Minato Sakai *Shimon Izuna *Meguta Yasu *Mirai Kamiki *Tatsuya Yuuki *Allan Adams *TAKU Mobile Weapons *KUMA-F Beargguy F *SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam (TAKU Custom) *MS-05B Zaku I *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (Pink Colors} *TGM-79 GM Trainer *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (SD Version) Trivia * The episode name is reference to Kantai Collection. * Yuuma's imagination of his dream date with Mirai includes a reference to episode 19 of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. * Some stores and restaurants at G-Muse and the beach are named after characters and mecha from the Gundam universe, such as "Sea Book" (named after Seabook Arno) and "Yazan Gable Beach House Hambrabi". * TAKU is possibly an homage to Japanese singers/songwriters Gackt and TM Revolution, who have made several contributions to the Gundam franchise. His band SGOCK III is named after the MSM-07 Z'Gok. * Cameos of Model versions of Neneka Nibrou, Murrue Ramius, Reiko Holinger, and Lalah Sune are seen during the competition. There is also one of an unspecific Shrike Team member wearing a bathing suit in the style of the Mobile Suit Victory Gundam design and girls in, GF13-020NK Gundam Zebra, George de Sand,Char Aznable (Second Neo Zeon) based swimsuits. * One model holding a GNZ-004 Gaga is also carrying a beach ball that resembles Veda from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. * Mama Beargguy protecting Petite Beargguy from the Turn A's blast is resemblant and possibly a reference to a [[w:c:dragonball:Risking it all for a friend|famed scene from Dragon Ball Z]], where Piccolo protects Gohan from a blast from Nappa. * The finishing blow to the Turn A is likely a joke referencing to how cockpits were often located in the crotch region of the mobile suits in the Correct Century. * In a fit of irony, Mirai loses the race to a Zaku I, in which was the first Gunpla recommended for Mirai to build at G-Muse. *Sekai says "My sister isn't just for show" which is a reference to the famous line in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. *Yuuma's last line in this episode "I hate it when kids keep getting in the way" which is a reference to the famous line References